


Time for a Change

by nadiaselite



Series: Elite Season 2 Series [3]
Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tags, M/M, Trouble In Paradise, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: Nadia talks to Omar and Ander about Guzman after she wakes up alone in her bed with no clue what to think.





	Time for a Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this took forever. But after I rewatched Elite for the 2390349823rd time I found a new approach for this story. So, I hope you enjoy and please leave comments about what you thought. Or tweet/dm me on twitter @nadiaselite
> 
> xx

Omar’s eyes flickered open as he lied in bed, Ander’s arm protectively wrapped around his waist. As he moved around Ander tightened his grip around his waist. His eyes still remained shut as he buried his face into the base of Omar’s neck.

Ander took in a deep breath savoring the moment. He didn’t want to go, not yet. If it were up to him he’d stay in bed with Omar all day. Things were complicated, but when it was just them it felt like all their problems evaporated.

A noise in the backyard shifted Omar’s attention to the window, the blinds cracked just enough that he could see someone walking. He quickly sat up in his bed, his eyes adjusting to the light as he allowed himself to fully wake up.

Ander followed suit watching as Omar moved closer to the blinds. “What’s wrong?” He cleared his throat, his voice still raspy.

“It’s...it’s Guzman.” Omar stared out the blinds to watch Guzman stumble towards their fence rolling up his sleeves before jumping over. 

He checked the clock sitting on his nightstand to check the time.  _ 5:32 AM _

He could feel Ander standing behind him, watching over his shoulder. Neither of them said a single word. Even after he was out of sight they found themselves staring at the fence.

“What is he doing here?” Ander placed his hand on Omar’s shoulder, pulling his attention away from the window. “I thought he wasn’t talking to Nadia?”

“I thought so too.” Omar exchanged a confused look with Ander. The two of them standing in a daze too sleepy to even discuss the matter. “Come on. Let’s get into bed.”

Ander took Omar’s hand giving it a tight squeeze as he lied back onto Omar’s bed. Slipping his arm beneath Omar he pulled him closer to his chest. Pressing soft kisses to his lips.

But Omar quickly stopped him before they could get in too deep. He placed his hand on Ander’s chest, holding him in place allowing both of them to catch their breath. Even after months of having the freedom to just be together he still couldn’t get enough of him. He was just insatiable when it came to him.

“Do you think your dad will ever be okay with this? With us?” Ander rested his head back down on Omar’s chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. Nowadays it felt like the only thing keeping him from going insane was Omar.

“Once I save up enough money we can get the hell out of here. And it won’t matter what he thinks.” Omar tightened his hold on Ander. They'd avoided the topic long enough and the frustration had clearly been building up within him for months now.

Although, Baba had gone back to Palestine to get their grandma there was still word of getting him married. He wanted to find a traditional girl and with a very limited number of Muslim girls here he would have to go the extra mile. 

So far he’d gotten away with rejecting just about every girl that he brought his way, with help of Nadia of course. But there was only so much longer that he could continue to do so. He needed to save money, and fast.

Omar took Ander’s face in the palm of his hand, his thumb running along his delicate cheeks. He could feel the pain in Ander’s eyes whenever he looked at him. He could feel it because he felt the same way. He couldn’t bear losing him. Not now. Not ever.

He pressed his forehead into Ander’s, tightening his hold on him. “We’ll get away from all this. Just you and me.”

Ander wanted to take comfort in his words, but there was too much at stake. Between the two of them, they only had a few thousand Euros and that wasn’t nearly enough for a new start.

“Hey, hey.” Omar could see the thoughts running through Ander’s mind. The tension growing in his shoulders. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“But what if we’re not? What if your dad gets you married? What if you have no choice but to tell him the truth? Have you thought about that?” Ander sat up in bed staring out the window, his elbows propped up on his knees. These are questions they’d avoided for too long. They lived in this fantasy that everything was okay, but he couldn’t do it anymore. He needed to know that this wasn’t just a game. That Omar wanted this just as badly as he did.

Omar sat up beside him. He wanted to take away all the pain, all the stress, all the fear but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how. It didn’t matter how many times he told him he loved him because until he could tell his father the truth he’d never believe it.

Ander wanted something real and Omar couldn’t risk doing it yet. And with every passing day, the risk of Baba settling things for his engagement was getting higher. 

“Look, I know this is hard. But you have to understand I’m not ashamed of us.” He rested his head on his shoulder. Everything they’d tried so hard to push away was now weighing them down threatening to tear them apart. “If I have to, I  _ will _ tell Baba. I’ll walk right out that door and never look back if that means I can be with you. But you have to realize that this is my family. I don’t want to lose them too.”

Ander glanced over his shoulder at Omar, the tears burning in his eyes as he stared at him. This was the first time Omar even entertained the idea of telling the truth. He didn’t want to tear him away from his family either, but he’d be damned if he let him follow through with some shitty heterosexual marriage.

“I love you, Andres.” Omar cracked a smile, earning an elbow to his side in response.

The tension between them quickly faded. And soon they found themselves wrapped around each other fast asleep.

Nadia paced in the hallway outside of Omar’s door. It was still early and Baba was still home, but she needed him. She needed to talk to him, to talk to both of them. 

“Nadia. What are you doing?” She looked over her shoulder to see Baba dressed for work at the end of the hall. He stared at her with confusion but quickly shook his head. “Can you pack my lunch?”

“Yes, Baba.” She fixed her hijab as she walked past him and made her way into the kitchen. Thankfully since he’d been back from Palestine he’d picked up an extra job so they could save up for Omar’s supposed wedding and so they could bring their Dadi Jaan  _ (Paternal Grandmother) _ to Spain.

She quickly gathered everything together stacking it into a small lunchbox. The sooner Baba left for work the sooner she’d be able to talk to Omar and Ander. She was just too confused about everything to deal with it herself.

As she finished packing his things Baba pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Don’t forget that the asparagus needs to be restocked and you need to do an inventory check and don't forget to-.”

“Yes, Baba.” She rolled her eyes pushing him towards the door, placing the lunchbox in his hand as he made his way out. He spewed out a long list of work he needed to be done before he got back. But it wasn’t anything that she didn’t already know.

They’d been handling the shop by themselves for as long as she could remember, but that would never be enough for him. Baba loved to stress whether it was about work or what they were going to eat for dinner. It was just who he was. 

As soon as Baba was out of sight Nadia closed the door behind her. Of course, her Umi was still home, but she was usually too caught up in all the work that needed to be done to even bother.

She softly knocked on Omar’s door. They had to be awake by now. At least she hoped they were. She needed them to be.

Omar cracked the door open just enough to see that it was Nadia, immediately grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside. He could see that she was stressed by the way she couldn’t stop fidgeting with her fingers. It was a nervous tick she'd picked up over the years.

Ander placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. “Nadia. Are you okay?”

“Why was Guzman sneaking out this morning?” Omar raised an eyebrow at her taking a seat on the edge of the bed as he narrowed his eyes at her. “I thought you two weren’t talking?”

“We’re not. We weren’t.” Nadia looked around the room as if the answer to all her problems was just lying somewhere on the floor. But she was just as confused as he was. She had no idea what to think. She had fallen asleep on the floor and woke up tucked in her bed.

“Then why was he here Nadia?” Omar exchanged a look with Ander. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around whatever the hell was going on. And really he was already too overwhelmed with problems of his own to even think about hers.

“Relax, Omar.” Ander glared at him as he protectively wrapped his arm around Nadia. “What happened?”

Nadia slipped out from under Ander’s arm taking a seat on the floor as she buried her face between her knees. Letting out a loud groan as she looked back up at Ander. “After you guys left he showed up completely drunk. I didn’t know what to do.”

“He came here  _ drunk _ ?” Omar’s voice echoed in the room. He couldn’t even imagine what would happen if they were caught by Baba. "Wallah do you know what Baba would have done if he would have seen him?"

“Is that why he was sneaking out this morning? Did you two…?” Ander stared between Omar and Nadia. The tension rising between the two. Omar was being excessively aggressive and Nadia was too overwhelmed to even breathe properly.

“No. No!” Nadia glared at Ander, insulted that he could even think such a thing. Especially considering the fact that he was drunk. She’d never take advantage of him like that. “I took him into my room, gave him water and a bed to sleep in. That was it. I slept on the floor.”

“If Baba were to see him sneaking out this morning he would have arranged both of our marriages tomorrow.” Omar hung his head, holding it up with the palms of his hands. He could be punished for a mistake that wasn’t even his and he dreaded the idea of having to go down that road.

“Omar.” Ander flashed an angry look at him before stepping between the two. He understood he was stressed, but clearly, she was too. Omar couldn’t let this get between them too. “Well, he didn’t. It’s fine, Omar.”

“I’m sorry, okay.” Tears streamed down Nadia’s cheeks as she pulled her knees into her chest. “I’m sorry.”

Ander kneeled beside her, pulling her against his chest. He gently stroked her back. As complicated as things were with Omar and Ander things seemed to be much worse between Guzman and Nadia. At least no one knew about Omar and Ander so it was just a nonexistent issue for now. They weren’t even talking. The two idiots were in love with but hadn’t said a word to the other in months. At least until last night.

“What happened, Nadia? What did he say?” Ander wiped at her tears as she looked up at her. He hadn’t known her long, but he felt like she was his sister now too. And he didn't care he’d do anything to protect her.

“Nothing happened. But he did tell me that he has been ignoring me all summer because of Baba.” Nadia wiped at her tears with the back of her hand. Thinking about what she could do or say to change Baba’s mind she just felt herself falling down a deep hole of emotions.

“He promised Baba he’d stay away from me if it meant I could come back to school.  _ That’s _ why Baba was so reluctant to send me back. Because he knew Guzman wouldn’t talk to me.” Nadia fixed her hair beneath her hijab, tears still in her eyes.

And quickly Omar found himself hit with a wave of anger. Baba hadn’t changed at all. He was just continuing to manipulate them, the way he always did. 

It was all a lie. Every single part of it. Baba didn’t care what he wanted or what Nadia wanted, none of it mattered to him as long as he was the one in control. As long as he and his stupid reputation were intact. Sure Nadia got to go back to school, but at what cost? The only reason he liked Ander so much was because of the fact that Ander’s parents were helping them with their paperwork for Dadi Jaan.

“Omar.” Ander stood up carefully taking a few steps closer to Omar. He could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn’t need to say a single word because Ander knew exactly what he was thinking, it was written all over his face. “Omar.” He carefully took a seat beside him, placing a hand on his knee.

“I thought he changed.” Tears began to well up in his eyes as he stared at Nadia. “I thought he was finally coming around. I thought he actually cared.”

Ander tightened his grip on his knee in an attempt to bring him back from his rage to their reality. But Omar wasn’t having it. “But he’s still the same manipulative man he was before, expecting us to fall at his feet and do whatever he says when he says it.” 

He couldn’t contain himself anymore, the longer he stared at Nadia the more his feelings were enhanced. She felt it too and he knew it. They had been emotionally abused for years by their father. Even when they thought things had changed they hadn’t.

Seeing the tears in Omar's eyes brought tears to her own. Nadia couldn’t even look at him. She diverted her attention back to the floor, allowing her tears to run free. 

“We can’t let him do this anymore, Nadia. We can’t let him control every single aspect of our lives.” Omar wiped at his tears with the back of his hand. He could feel Ander’s eyes burning into the side of his face, but he couldn’t even bear to look at him.

“Then what do we do?” Nadia looked up from her lap, her eyes following Omar as he paced back and forth.

“Stand up to him, Nadia.” Omar waved his hands in the air as he came to a stop in front of the window. “Maybe if you stopped being an ice queen all the time we wouldn’t be in this position.”

Nadia pulled herself off the floor giving Omar a firm push as she let out a groan. “This is my fault? My fault?” She knew he was angry and saying things that he didn’t necessarily mean, but damn it she was too. “Do you have any idea what the hell I’ve gone through since Amira left?”

Nadia tried to wipe away her tears, but they wouldn’t stop. All the memories they shared of Amira were memories they tried to repress for years, but the pain was quickly resurfacing.

Since Amira ran away she always felt it was her job to be the daughter her father always wanted. She felt like it was her job to make up for all the wrong she had done. After she left it was like they’d lost everything. Their family, their happiness, but worst of all their freedom to speak up for what they loved and what they believed in. None of it mattered anymore. 

Amira may have gotten out, but Omar and Nadia suffered the consequences. Because of her, they lost Baba’s trust and his respect. It was like he was a completely different person. He was too scared to let them out of his sight. 

Omar wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her body shaking in his arms. He couldn’t help but feel guilty, the last thing he wanted was to make her feel bad about wanting to be a good daughter. He gently stroked the back of her neck as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Ander sat on the edge of the bed watching the two stand in silence, the only other sound was the occasional muffled sniffle coming from Nadia’s nose. Even after spending all summer with Omar he knew better than to ask about their sister. It was a touchy subject and seeing them standing there it was clear how sensitive the topic actually was.

“Just a few more years, Nadia. A few more years.” Omar continued to massage the back of her neck in silence giving her the opportunity to let everything out.

Nadia never cried. She was the type to let things build up and then cry in silence. Even after Amira left she didn’t cry once, at least not in front of anyone. But since then their relationship had changed a lot and he was grateful for it.

Finally gathering herself together Nadia pulled way from Omar’s arms. “No.” She wiped at her tears trying to refrain from crying anymore. This wasn’t her. She wasn’t one to back down to anyone or anything. Why should her father be any different?

She could see Omar’s expression changed. “Things will never change if we don’t do something about it.”

Omar could see the crazy in her face. She was wide-eyed, her lips pressed into a firm line, and her eyebrows drawn tightly together. “Nadia I-”

“If I can convince Baba that Guzman is a good person then maybe you have a chance too.” She wiped her last stray tear, flashing a weak smile in their direction.

Omar smiled down at her quickly pulling her into another embrace, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Soon enough he felt Ander’s arms wrap around the both of them and the mood immediately shifted.

Once Nadia slipped out of their awkward group hug she felt a lot better like she had a whole new confidence within her. As long as she had Omar and Ander by her side she knew she’d be okay.

She had enough of the impossible standards, the unnecessary restrictions, and all the excessive helicopter parenting. All her life she’d done what she was told. She tried to be the child her parents always wanted her to be. But now she was tired. It was time for a change.

 


End file.
